


Jump Start

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Tendou finds out he's pregnant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: I can't wait to see your/my belly swell with our perfect babies. For ushiten. Changed the wording a little bit to fit the characters better.

Satori stared happily down at the positive pregnancy test in his hands. Wakatoshi stood behind him, arms around his waist and hands pressed to his stomach.

“I can’t believe I’m really pregnant,” Satori said breathlessly. They’d been trying for a while, but this time around they’d finally been successful.

“I can’t wait to see how beautiful you’re going to look pregnant,” Wakatoshi told him. Satori never understood why people thought he was cold. Sure, he was reserved and private, but Satori had never known anyone more loving.

“I’m going to get so huge,” he giggled. He didn’t usually giggle, but he was just so _happy_.

“She’s going to be perfect,” Wakatoshi said, spreading his palm over Satori’s still flat belly.

“She?” Satori asked. “How do you know the baby is going to be a girl?”

“She’s going to be a girl.”

“You sound sure about that,” Satori scoffed. “It’s way too early to tell. The baby is like. A centimeter long.”

“She’s going to be a girl,” Wakatoshi insisted.

“You know, I’m going to laugh if the baby turns out to be a boy,” Satori said. “Then again, I should know better than to doubt my miracle boy Wakatoshi.”

Wakatoshi smiled, burying his face in Satori’s shoulder.

“You smell good,” he said. “You smell pregnant.”

“You just think that because you know it’s true,” Satori countered. “It’s way too early to be able to tell.”

“I can tell,” Wakatoshi said, kissing him on the cheek. “Are you crying?”

“Shut up,” Satori scolded, wiping away a tear. “I’m happy. Let me be an emotional mess.”

Wakatoshi just hugged him harder.

“I’m happy too,” he said. “I can’t wait until I can feel her kicking inside you.”

“Gross,” Satori complained, but he understood the feeling. He already thought he could feel the first signs of the baby growing in his belly, though he knew it was still too early for that.

They were having a _baby_. He didn’t think he’d ever been happier, not even when he’d first mated Wakatoshi.

They were starting a family together!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [musicprincess655](http://www.musicprincess655.tumblr.com)


End file.
